Dérapage
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant la saison 2, après avoir rompu avec Stefan, Eléna reçoit uen visite


_**Disclaimers : les personnages appartiennent à LJ Smith**_

_**Coucou, voici une nouvelle histoire écrite pour les Nuit du FoF : 60 minutes pour un thème, le thème était « stylo ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sachant qu'elle a été écrite en une heure chrono. Bonne lecture et reviews ? ( n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus d'infos sur le FoF)**_

**Dérapage**

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aime Stefan bien sûr mais comment pourrais-je continuer à le voir alors que je sais qu'en le faisant je mets en péril toute ma famille ? Tous ceux que j'aime. Comment je pourrais continuer à supporter d'être heureuse alors qu'hier Jenna s'est enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre ? Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas obéi à Katherine. Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu continuer à voir Stefan. Ce qu'on a pu être stupides ! Egoïstes ! Comment ai-je pu croire que notre plan débile réussirait à tromper Katherine ?_

Eléna soupira et reposa son stylo, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Plus elle y pensait, moins elle parvenait à se pardonner ce qui était arrivé à Jenna. A cause d'elle, à cause de Katherine. D'une main hésitante, la jeune fille reprit son stylo.

_Ce soir j'ai dit à Stefan que tout était fini. Je l'aime mais ça ne peut plus continuer. Pas avec cette folle de Katherine à nos trousses. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle fasse encore du mal à Jenna ou qu'elle s'en prenne à Jérémy ou à une autre personne que j'aime. J'aime Stefan mais être avec lui m'est devenu impossible, je…_

Eléna reposa à nouveau son stylo et gémit. La vérité c'était qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire sans Stefan. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec lui mais ne le pouvait pas non plus sans lui. Eperdue de souffrance, la jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et se répandit en sanglots déchirants. Le stylo violet dont elle se servait pour tenir son journal, le dernier cadeau de sa mère avant l'accident, s'échappa de ses doigts mais trop prise par son chagrin, la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas.

Elle sanglota ainsi un long moment sur Stefan et sur leur amour brisé. Sur Jenna et sur les autres membres de sa famille qu'elle tenait plus que tout à protéger.

« Eléna » Souffla doucement une voix.

Les yeux rouges et les paupières bouffies par les larmes, la jeune fille releva les yeux.

Damon.

Bien sûr ce ne pouvait être que lui. Qui d'autre aurait assez d'indécence pour oser venir la voir dans un tel moment ? Eléna lui adressa un regard rempli d'amertume.

« Tu n'es pas invité. Sors d'ici.

- Tu crois vraiment que rester seule en cet instant est la solution à tous tes problèmes Eléna ? Crois en ma longue expérience, ce n'est pas

- Je me moque de ton expérience Damon, laisse-moi ! » Cria Eléna sans se soucier de réveiller Jérémy, qui assommé par les calmants dormait à côté.

Damon traversa la pièce à toute vitesse et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

« Chut Eléna, tu ne veux pas réveiller le petit frère n'est-ce pas ? »

Eléna le gratifia d'un regard furieux et Damon s'écarta.

« Bien maintenant que tu es décidée à ne plus hurler on va pouvoir parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Damon. » Persifla la jeune fille.

Un sourire sardonique éclaira le visage de Damon et il désigna le journal ouvert.

« On dirait pourtant que tu as besoin de parler non ? Mais ce n'est pas ce bout de papier qui va te donner les réponses que tu attends Eléna.

- Ah oui ? Et qui d'autre ? Toi peut être ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

Eléna soupira, exaspérée.

« Non je ne t'en crois pas capable, maintenant sors d'ici. »

Damon l'ignora et ramassa le stylo.

« Non, non, non Eléna. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être seule, ni envie de l'être.

- Peut-être, mais la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de toi Damon. Alors sors de ma chambre ou je te jure que je prendrai un pieu et que je te l'enfoncerai dans le cœur. Cracha Eléna.

- Tu serais morte avant d'avoir réussi à m'approcher.

- Mais rien ne m'empêcher d'essayer alors sors d'ici. »

Damon considéra la jeune fille pendant quelques instants puis soupira.

« Eléna, tu es bouleversée, je ne suis venu que parce que tu étais malheureuse, je ne voulais pas te laisser comme ça.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis Damon. »

Le vampire se crispa sous la rebuffade et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Je vois, moi qui pensait que tu écouterais ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Eléna le fixa.

« Bah tu vois tu t'es trompé. »

Un sourire amer éclaira les lèvres de Damon et il s'inclina légèrement avant de porter le stylo à ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit princesse. »

Eléna sursauta et se précipita vers lui.

« Rends-moi mon stylo.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un stylo.

- S'il te plait, Damon, rends le moi.

- D'accord si tu acceptes de m'écouter.

- Et tu te dis mon ami ? Aucun ami n'a recours au chantage ! » S'indigna Eléna.

Damon haussa le sourcil et elle céda.

« Dis ce que tu as à dire et va-t'en. »

Le vampire sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Eléna tout ce que je veux c'est être près de toi.

- Quoi ? Damon c'est du délire ! »

Le vampire jeta un regard vers le collier de veine de vénus qu'elle portait et s'approcha.

« Eléna, c'est pas du délire, je suis sérieux, je…. »

La jeune fille blêmit et secoua la tête.

« Damon, non, je t'en prie pas ça, pas ce soir….

- Je dois te le dire Eléna, une fois, une seule. » Souffla Damon.

Eléna recula, bouleversée.

« Pars…

- Non. Souffla Damon. Eléna, je. »

La jeune fille inspira longuement tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Tu ne comprends pas Eléna, Katherine veut Stefan, elle se fiche de moi…. Et moi c'est toi, avec toi je suis, différent, je,

- N'en dis pas plus. Rends-moi mon stylo et va-t'en. » Exigea Eléna d'une voix tremblante.

Damon s'approcha encore un peu plus et Eléna se sentit flancher.

« Damon, murmura t'elle en entrouvrant instinctivement les lèvres.

- Eléna, je suis amoureux de toi, » murmura Damon avant de l'embrasser.

Eléna soupira sous la pression de sa bouche et leurs lèvres s'unirent avec ardeur. Les mains de Damon l'étreignirent et pendant quelques secondes, Eléna se sentit protégée, comme dans un cocon. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Damon avant de revenir au présent. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Stefan ? Comment… Écœurée par elle-même et sa réaction, Eléna s'écarta.

« J'aime Stefan. Martela-t-elle.

- Eléna, tu ne vois pas qu'entre nous, ça pourrait

- Je ne peux pas Damon, je ne veux pas ! Et maintenant à cause de toi, il faudra que je mente à Stefan que je lui cache ce, ce dérapage… »

Le visage de Damon se crispa et il recula.

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire.

- Quoi ?

- Enlève ton collier. Ordonna Damon

- Tu veux effacer ma mémoire ?

- C'est ce que tu veux non ? Oublier ton dérapage. » Persifla Damon.

Leurs yeux se nouèrent un instant puis Eléna ôta lentement son collier sous le regard douloureux de Damon.

« Oui c'est ce que je veux. Fais- le » Murmura-t-elle.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Damon tandis qu'il la manipulait.

« Tu vas oublier ma visite, tu vas oublier notre baiser….

- Je vais oublier ta visite et ton baiser.

- Tu vas reprendre ton journal et écrire à quel point Stefan te manque. » Cracha Damon avec amertume avant de partir.

Restée seule, Eléna cligna des yeux. Surprise, elle découvrit son collier sur le sol et le remit négligemment, puis elle reprit le stylo qui l'attendait sagement sur son journal et recommença à écrire.

_Stefan me manque déjà mais je sais que c'est le mieux pour tous. Pour Jérémy, pour Jenna._


End file.
